


Can't Be You

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan helps Cara when she can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI; prompts night terrors and dark.

When Cara wakes abruptly, gasping for air in pitch darkness, it takes her a moment to feel the softness of a bed underneath her and the firmness of Kahlan’s grip on her arms, holding her down. The fight instinct in her dies just as abruptly and she relaxes, heaving out a deep sigh. “Let go of me,” she says.

“You wouldn’t wake up,” Kahlan says, relinquishing her hold. Cara hears her flop down beside her and wonders if she’ll have to say anything in return. The Confessor doesn’t give her long to ponder. “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Cara says. “A dream, I suppose.”

“You told me Mord-Sith don’t dream.”

Cara is tired and a little sweaty, and the middle of the night in an inn is not her time of choice to be discussing these things. “Something else then,” she says, and turns away onto her side, tugging on the sheets a little to make her point.

“Whatever it was, it terrified you,” Kahlan offers, as if such a thing was supposed to comfort her. “You were—”

“Mord-Sith are afraid of nothing,” Cara snaps reflexively. “Go to sleep.”

Kahlan huffs and shifts and sighs, and then there is wonderful silence, almost strange in its familiarity. Cara has grown used to the constant noises that come with sleeping in the wilds and forests. But it does not bring peace, and her eyes trace rapid patterns across the blackness. She couldn’t see her hand in front of her face without lighting a lamp first. The inn’s windows have been tightly boarded—yet another reminder that their job is not yet finished. The world isn’t saved; banelings and the destruction they bring are more common than ever. Yet all Cara can think of is why she woke with such a feeling of dread and horror. She only has one fear that she will acknowledge—even that only to herself—and that is fear of failing her Lord Rahl. That Richard will die and Cara won’t be able to save him. Her mind is busy, churning out thoughts and possibilities, providing her with various ways for such an event to take place, and sleep evades her.

“You’re still awake,” Kahlan observes softly some time later. Cara doesn’t say anything, but her bedmate isn’t fooled. “You haven’t calmed down,” she says. “You’re still breathing too fast to be asleep.”

Cara rolls her eyes. “Then breathe slow enough for the both of us,” she says, entirely unsure of what she means by such words. The obvious pause it gives Kahlan is worth it, however.

“You won’t let me sing for you, will you?” she asks, almost hopefully.

Cara blinks. “Alright.”

“You will?” Kahlan asks suspiciously.

“No.”

She hears sheets rustling beside her, then a hand is tugging on her shoulder. Cara lets herself be turned to lay on her back—a pointless act, considering Kahlan can hardly see her. She can feel the Confessor’s eyes on her regardless, and soon feels almost uneasy. “What are you doing?” she asks at length.

“Thinking,” Kahlan says softly. After another strangely agonizing moment, she pulls the sheets down to Cara’s waist, exposing her chest and belly to cooler air. Unlike the Confessor, who insists on sleeping in her underskirt and loosened corset, Cara sleeps naked whenever they happen upon a place with a bed or two and a lock on the door. Her brow furrows at the act, but she hasn’t yet given voice to a question when she feels soft hair tickling her side. Air leaves her lungs in a sharp exhale of surprise instead. It seems a long time since she has felt a woman’s hair caress her skin in such a way.

“Relax, Cara,” Kahlan says, her voice coming from a place decidedly close. She can’t be entirely sure she didn’t feel breath on her shoulder.

She is in the middle of weighing just what do about this situation when an exploring hand drags up her middle, finding purchase on her breast. A warm, wet mouth follows, enclosing her nipple, and it is as much of a statement of intent as Cara has ever heard. Her hand fists the sheets at her side, but the other buries itself in Kahlan’s hair before slipping behind her neck. Any lingering displeasure leaves her in a flash to make room for its opposite.

The Confessor pulls her mouth away, leaving wet skin in its wake. She seems to be having second thoughts, or waiting for something, because Cara feels hesitance in her muscles. She has no qualms urging Kahlan back down, with forced restraint, and her heart quickens when Kahlan obediently gives the same attention to her other breast. Cara cannot understand just why Kahlan has decided sexual exhaustion is the best course of action for her, but her body is not complaining and so she refrains in turn.

Arousal leaves her nipples hard and her thighs warm, and as Kahlan’s soft tongue tends to the former, Cara feels a hand slipping down over her belly. “It’s dark,” Cara says suddenly, and immediately regrets saying anything at all. She searches desperately where Kahlan’s face should be, but can only see black.

“It is,” Kahlan says, and thankfully her hand slides further and closer. Cara swallows.

“If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t be…”

“I wouldn’t,” Kahlan admits. Her fingers find the warmth between Cara’s legs, and Cara looses breath she didn’t know she was holding. Kahlan’s hand isn’t moving; it’s just cupping her sex, but firmly so, and it’s the most arousing thing Cara has felt in months. She risks a light pull on Kahlan’s shoulder, and the Confessor somehow understands—she moves to mount Cara, straddling her hips with her own. Her hand finds its mark again, reaching between both their legs, and this time her fingers aren’t still. Kahlan slides them up and down her folds, gathering slickness, and Cara’s eyes are already closed from pleasure when Kahlan kisses her.

Her hair tickles at Cara’s shoulders and face, but soon Cara only feels two places on her body. Kahlan slips two fingers into her sex as she urges her tongue into Cara’s mouth, and her thumb begins massaging right where Cara wants it. Cara kisses her back fiercely, licking into Kahlan’s mouth, and when Kahlan moans against her lips the resulting feeling of power only heightens her arousal.

Cara’s hands find their way to Kahlan’s sides as she works, reaching to clutch meaningfully at her back. Kahlan responds with quicker thrusts, and she breaks their kiss to drop her mouth by Cara’s ear. Cara’s insides fairly melt at the feel and sound of Kahlan’s hot, quick breath as she exerts herself over her. Soon release is teasing Cara around the edges, and she needs something else; anything else. “More,” she murmurs, groaning when Kahlan’s fingers slow, still, and then leave her feeling empty as she removes them. Kahlan swallows her coming protest with an obscenely deep kiss, and Cara entirely forgets what she was going to say in the first place when Kahlan begins to slide her body down Cara’s own.

The sheets rustle and the bed creaks, and Cara lets her legs be urged farther apart as Kahlan positions her head between them. She can’t be surprised that Kahlan chose to burrow under the covers instead of pushing them back. The first touch of tongue to her sex has Cara fisting the sheets as tightly as any Agiel, and as Kahlan licks and laps between her thighs her climax coils and builds inside her, impossibly quick, making Cara press her head back into the pillow.

Despite the haze of lust, something has crept into her mind, a doubt borne of just how impossible this situation is. This is the woman that won’t even sleep naked beside her, and Cara pauses her panting long enough to give voice to her strange and sudden fear. “Kahlan,” she says. “Are you…”

She curses herself when Kahlan stops, and she can only imagine the confused expression on Kahlan’s face as she looks up from between her legs. Cara would give anything to see the wetness on her lips. She swallows, shaking her head. “What did I say to you in Stowcroft?” she asks. “When your hand was…at my throat.”

“Cara? I don’t understand.”

“What did I say?” Cara asks, and the urgency in her voice is surprising to even her.

“You said, ‘Confess me. I deserve it.’”

Cara looses a sigh of relief. She lifts a leg, placing it on Kahlan’s back, and urges her back down. “It’s you,” she said by way of explanation. “This is…I wasn’t sure. It’s your voice, but I can’t see you.”

“Oh,” Kahlan says softly. She hesitates, then huffs when Cara digs her heel into the small of Kahlan’s back. “It’s me, Cara,” she says needlessly, and resumes her work, gripping Cara’s thighs as her mouth attacks her sex with renewed vigor. Cara moans and can’t even be ashamed; Kahlan is strangely good at this. When her tongue thrusts inside her, the sheer knowledge is enough to drive Cara’s hips off of the bed.

“Close,” she forces out, and Kahlan pushes her back down. She focuses her attention on the place Cara needs her the most, and when she sucks and pushes her tongue there repeatedly, Cara’s release isn’t long in following. It surges up and takes her, and the room grows impossibly hot for several heartbeats as her back arches up. When she flops back down, spent and breathless, Kahlan’s hair is tickling her shoulder again. She didn’t even notice her crawling back up, but she’s reclined there beside her, and Cara knows she’s watching and listening intently.

“You’ve done that before,” Cara accuses. “There’s no way I was your first.”

“Does it matter?” Kahlan asks, and Cara is certain there’s a trace of satisfaction in her voice nonetheless.

“No.” Cara yawns. “Not right now, anyway.” She turns onto her side to face Kahlan, reaches out to find her face, and when she finds her lips, leans forward and darts her tongue out. It’s a taste that leads to a kiss, one that Kahlan returns shamelessly, and Cara falls away, satisfied now that she’s tasted herself on the Confessor’s lips. Sleep is coming quickly for her, but there's something she needs to know. “If it ever happens again,” she says, and lets the question hang.

“Next time I sing,” Kahlan says, settling down beside her.


End file.
